Debbigail
Debbigail is the het ship between Webbigail Vanderquack and Dewey Duck from the DuckTales franchise. Moments and History Season 1 Woo-oo Webby kidnaps Huey, Dewey, and Louie due to a misunderstanding that they were working for one of Scrooge's enemies. However after coming to an understanding that they were actually Scrooge's nephews, she proceeds to show them around the mansion and tag along with their adventures later on, instantly becoming best friends. Daytrip of Doom! Dewey seems to act warmly to Webby and supported her to tag along with them on an trip to Funzo's, while Huey and Louie both object towards her being there. Besides that, Dewey also defends her against his brother's comments saying that "she's been cooped up in a mansion her entire life", expressing empathy towards her situation and convincing his brother's to let her tag along, to which she responds happily. When they get kicked off the bus because of Webby's antics, Dewey still comforts her throughout the way. Dewey also lets Webby try a game that he topped in the country, and even though it eventually resulted in his highscore being erased, he did not blame her whatsoever. When they were captured by the Beagle Boys, he was the first one to voice out to comfort Webby about her worries on how they viewed her as a person after the events of that day, stating that "Normal is Overrated". The Great Dime Chase! Dewey first confides in and asks Webby to help him in discovering what happened to his mom, rather than first telling or asking his brothers about, not wanting to give them too much hope. At the end of the episode, Webby also keeps her promise to Dewey to not tell any of his brothers or Scrooge about what they found. The Spear Of Selene Dewey and Webby continue the search to find information about Della Duck. However, Dewey doesn't want to go on. After a small fight, Dewey explains that he's afraid to find out that Della actually betrayed her family. Webby understands this and shows sympathy to stop the search. This, however, encourages Dewey to continue the search. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverest! Dewey is shown to want Webby to wait for the maximum opportune moment to sled in order to allow her first experience of sledding to be great. He also pushes the sled out of the way before Webby proceeds to jump on it, showing how much he knows her through the simple fact that he was able to predict what she would do next. They also play a friendly game of catching on the highly dangerous peaks of Mt. Neverrest. Season 2 The Most Dangerous Game...Night! Scrooge also adds at the end of the episode that they’re always there for each other, no matter how many times they drive each other crazy, therefore they’re not just close friends they’re family, showing that their bond has really grown, going so far for Scrooge to even state that they were so close that they were family. Moments Season 1 The Beagle Birthday Massacre! *Dewey asks Webby whether she was sure about her decision not to hang out with them while they were kayaking due to a lack of space. The Lucky Gander! *Both of them were very excited about the prospect of travelling to the Temple of The Golden Cricket while the others were not that interested. *They also have the same exact bored reaction to the Aquarioon show. *Both were distracted by the Buffet of Many Lands in the House of Lucky Fortune. Fanon The Debbigail fandom is full of great artists and many fanfiction writers on WattPad, Tumblr, YouTube and many more! Fandom TBA Trivia * Although Loubby (Louie Duck x Webby Vanderquack) is common, Debbigail by far more popular. * Dewey and Webby are seen to have interacted the most and assumingly share the closest bond out of the triplets. * They sung a short duet together in ‘The Most Dangerous Game...Night!’ Category:Relationships Category:Debbigail Category:Ships